A Bitter Peace
by TangentTeam
Summary: After the violent end of The Great Galactic War, a lone planet tries it's hardest to survive, and eventually thrive. It's King and his loyal Admiral put their lives, reputations, and minds at risk to expand and realize the dream they share for the world. (Expect random updates in high quality. We suck at scheduling.)


A/N: This is our latest attempt at a story. We're finally working together again, given life finally conforming to our desires. Kinda. Not really. We just have some time. Anyway, go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

Nar Shaddaa | Benduday 15th - 3rd Month | 3653 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) | 0 ATC (After the Treaty of Coruscant)

The music stops abruptly, and the tavern silences as if they were all told to quiet themselves simultaneously. Two figures enter the tavern quietly, even though every set of eyes were on them. One blue skinned man wearing a military uniform from some fringe planet, and another slightly smaller man wearing robes far too intricate for the tavern they entered. The music started up again almost immediately, and the tavern-folk resumed their talking. Supposedly in Hutt space, it's customary for every tavern patron to gaze at any new arrivals to study the threat level. The blue skinned man shrugs, guessing they were passed off as nothing but regular patrons. He knew better than that, but the bar called for him so he ignored his correct thoughts.

In the far back, a large Hutt sits surrounded by scantily clad slaves of various races. Laughing to himself and sharing a laugh with one of the aids closest to him, fully clothed of course. The smaller man takes the lead, with the blue man eyeing the bar as they pass, almost pouting at the expensive bottles of his favorite liquor. Unfortunately for him, they weren't here for drinks. The smaller of the two stops in front of the Hutt and waits patiently for the Hutt to acknowledge him. It takes a couple moments, as the large beast stares intently at what seems to be his favorite slave. Soon enough, he looks over at the two standing before him and raises a hand as a gesture for them to speak.

"Skarkoz, the smell you leave never truly goes does it?" The shorter man comments, though why he would start with such hostile words when talking to a Hutt would be anyone's guess. "I'm sure one such as yourself would know why I'm here, or shall I remind you?"

The Hutt's aid is about to talk before the same Hutt holds his extremely short arm out, quieting him. "Prince Lucius..." The Hutt laughs in the way their species usual does, taking a few moments to recover once he's done. "A pleasant surprise, but to what are you inferring?"

"It's _King_ Lucius, my Father has passed. However, to answer the question you asked… you owed my father quite a few debts and for reasons beyond you, I'm here to collect them." The young King lays out the direction he wishes the conversation to go. Never once letting his eyes leave the Hutt, even if the sight was one he'd prefer to avoid. Hutts were never on the top of the his list of species he enjoyed dealing with… at any point.

A long drawn out sound comes from the Hutt, something everyone has come to realize as their sound of recognition, or thinking. "Perhaps… but my debt was with him. Not you." The answer came, and not too far off what the new King expected. The few patrons near the Hutt have begun listening in on the conversation, along with all the slaves and the aid. Very few have the gall to threaten a Hutt.

"A Hutt is also so predictable when debts are involved. I'd like you to refer to the documents you signed, your _debts_ are with Zehiri itself, not my father." Lucius smiles as he gestures for the blue skinned man to hand over the holo-tablet. Which he does, but not without looking at the bar and back to the Hutt. "I'm sure you recognise them."

The aid takes the holo-tablet from the Hutt without being asked, already knowing he was to be asked. The two looked over the documents carefully, both trying to find any loophole possible. When none could be found, the Hutt decided on a more direct approach to this minor crisis. "Is your planet not in ruins right now? What could you possibly threaten me with if I were to refuse paying my debt? Surely your fleets are controlled by the Republic, if they even still exist." A victorious grin splits the ugly slug's face.

"Typical Hutt talk, Skarkoz. _Surely_ you didn't forget the pride of Zehiri? The Zehiri Order is still at full strength and I'm sure they will find no barriers when it comes to movement. None when it comes to finding your business and eliminating all of them. They match both the Jedi and Sith in potency... shall I go on?" The young King uses his one card. This is his only play and he knows it, yet his words are true. The Zehiri Order is every bit as strong as he said, perhaps more so...

A grunt. Skarkoz things for a moment, having only ever dealt with the previous king of Zehiri, the only knowledge he possesses of the order is the old King himself, and his memories did not falter when it came to the power he witnessed. Each King was considered the Grandmaster of the Order, and for a damn good reason. He doubted the order was truly at full strength, especially after the land invasion that destroyed quite a large portion of Zehiri's infrastructure and military… but just the threat of three or four masters were enough to persuade him some leniency.

"Mmm…" He draws out again. "Perhaps there is some merit to your words." He concedes, and a twitch appears in annoyance on his face. "What do you want?"

"That's more like it, Skarkoz. For now you'll provide munitions, weapons, and any experimental devices you can provide. At a fraction of the cost." For the list of demands, the Hutt stays silent. That is until he hears the final part of Lucius demands.

Another long groan, it starts to grate on the nerves of both visitors. "You want your weapons back? Of course… but the fraction will not be small. I have to make a profit, you understand I'm sure. Ninety percent markup from what I bought them for… from you. That's quite a bit less than I sell them here on Nar Shaddaa."

"A pity, truly. I guess this was a waste of a visit, Skarkoz." Lucius turns and begins to leave the Hutt and his aid, but after a few steps he stops. "I'll be seeing you again soon, Skarkoz, but you may not want to see me." Content with how things have gone he leaves only the blue skinned man with the slimy Hutt.

Skarkoz grunts at the blue man. "And you are?" He questions, holding out a hand which a slave girl puts his drinking tube in.

He grins at the Hutt. "Just a friendly man looking for the same business we just discussed. I assure you, if you let my lord leave like this you won't survive for long. He's known to be quite… vengeful. Especially after the incident." He taps his blaster, which prompts quite a few nearby bounty hunters to draw their weapons and aim it at the blue man. He holds up his hands placatively, but the bounty hunters do not stow their weapons.

Another groan, this time slightly quicker. The sound that comes out of his mouth next could only truly be equated to a bark. "King!" he calls. As much as he believed the Zehiri Order is weakened, the threat against himself was real.

The Zehiri King exits the building even after hearing the call, caring very little about the Hutt's worries. The blue man risks crossing his arms even with all the blasters aimed at him. "I can placate him… but only after a promise of a ten percent markup. And you'll be the one freighting the weapons. I'm sure you'll agree how beneficial this is. You still get a profit, and you placate the one man who can follow through on his threat to kill you." The visitor grins again, looking back at the bar forlornly before shaking his head and returning to the conversation.

The obese Hutt begins to secret slim, even more then before as he frets over both the deal… and the threat on his life. "Twenty percent markup and as you said I'll freight anything purchased to Zehiri. Please quell the King's rage, I have more to live for then to die for."

This time, if only because he felt to annoy the Hutt, the blue man hums in a similar way the Hutt does. "Well… fifteen percent markup, and your best bottle of Sunfruit Liquor, it's his favorite." The blue man winks at the Hutt.

Skarkoz nearly throws a fit at the blatant bad faith bartering by the blue skinned individual. "If any of my businesses are thwarted, then I will hold Zehiri responsable!" The slaves around him all tense up and the aid cowers off to the corner. The Hutt may be a coward but he could have each killed in a moment and all wish to escape that fate. At the declaration, the bounty hunters lower their weapons, not wanting to threaten someone their Hutt does business with.

A grin, and the blue man claps his hands together. "Bravo! I'll take that as a yes. Have one of your… cronies fetch me the King's bottle and we'll be on our way." He looks around, waiting for one of the servants to bring him a bottle.

The Hutt grunts and the bartender comes over with an unopened bottle of Sunfruit Liquor, which the blue man takes gratefully. He then bows slightly to the Hutt and walks out of the tavern rubbing the bottle against his cheek. Outside the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa cramp the entranceway. Seeing no sign of his lord, the blue man shrugs and pushes his way through the crowd to one of the parking docks close to the tavern. Many times he was bumped, and the bottle almost threatened to slip out of his grasp. Those people were given very harsh words, but he never stopped moving.

He came to the gate of the dock, flashing lights and sounds all around. He puts his finger on a scanner and it opens, which he passes through and is instantly relieved by the sight of only their ship still docked. A small liner, painted black on the exterior and resembling a trident. The wings sprout from either side of the engine, poking forward with guns on the wings. A ramp up to the central room is extended from the right side under the ship, which the blue man takes up, winded from all the effort to get to the hangar. As soon as he steps inside, the ramp pushes up and rails itself back into the chassis, and the doors close and seal themselves behind him.

The central room is decorated like a living room, couches in the middle pointing toward a wall which a holovision projector extends over. On the couch with his arms splayed over the side is the new king of Zehiri. The holovision depicts someone who looks similar to Lucius, though slightly more roguish. Sharp eyes fill in the dark circles and the robes are similar too, though silver trimmed instead of the gold that Lucius wears. He says something unintelligible to the blue man, but only because he wasn't listening.

At the end of the sentence from the man on the monitor, Lucius bolts into a standing position, and an enraged look captures his features. "You dare change policy while I'm away, Coris! You'd do well to remember you place… before you force my hand."

"Dear Cousin, you gave me your seal afterall. I have acted well within my purview as you instructed me to do." The man on the screen smiles slyly, the advisors around him on the image all sharing his grin. "Beside, the population seem more then content with their new law, nothing reminds them they are under my boot then a higher tax."

Noting the new presence aboard the ship, Lucius too smiles. His thoughts are filled with malice and not simply a cocky nature unlike that of his cousin. "Tylocor, set the ships destination for Zehiri. Coris and I need to have a word in person." The figure on the screen recoils from the simple notion of the 'True' King coming home. "I'll see you soon Coris."

Tylocor, the blue man, looks abashed. "But I've only just gotten my liquor!" He's given a harsh glare from his king and he sighs. "Fine… fucking assholes always trying to overthrow their kings. Can't fucking learn… gotta put off the enjoyment of my favorite liquor." He whispers to himself, and then he turns to the screen. "And you! You're making this happen! I want to enjoy this liquor! It's all your fault you-" another seething glare from Lucius and he huffs, storming off to the cockpit to do as he was told.

Before Coris can even respond to the tirade of insults or the threat from his King, the screen blinks off. Just before Tylocor enters the cockpit, he turns back to the living room. "He's agreed to a hundred and fifteen percent, and he'll be shipping the goods. That's a win for us, even if it doesn't seem like it yet."

"Good, that slug has not outlived his usefulness. How many more Hutts owe Zehiri debts?" Lucius asks, his right hand slowly curling into a fist as the screen before him contorts and begins to smash.

"Three. Though they aren't nearly as indebted as Skarkoz was. Unlike them, he owed almost all of his success to your father. These are more… favors. And old ones at that." He flattens his coat after realizing the run here had ruffled it. "We would be better off asking for good trades with them instead of threats."

Lucius, now done destroying one of the few Holovids projectors and screens in the ship, turns and heads to captains quarters, which by chance is next to the cockpit. "Have a list sent to my quarters, until then I'm going to need some time to meditate on the issue at hand."

"Sure thing." As much as he's seen Lucius destroy things, it still feels unnatural to him. The Force… he shrugs and sets the destination to Zehiri once inside the cockpit. Then he opens a hidden drawer and brings out a shot glass to help himself to a large portion of the bottle he procured. A grin splits his face after the first shot, and he sets his feet up on the consoles carefully.

* * *

Zehiri | Zhellday 29th - 3rd Month | 3653 BBY | 0 ATC

Two weeks pass in a blur for Tylocor, glad for the escape from their tumultuous journey. Lucius spends most of his time meditating and deliberating. Their planet comes into view on the fourteenth day of travel from Hutt Space. From orbit you couldn't tell anything was wrong with the mountainous planet, but both passengers knew that was far from the case. They landed easily on the landing pad behind the royal palace which shone in its white paint. Many people were there to greet them when the ramp rolled down, first and foremost among them a young woman.

As she strides forward, the white clothes she wore stayed firm to her body, which anyone with half a brain would avoid looking at. Not because she wasn't worth looking at, but because her brother had just come home. The tight suit also featured a tabard that fell from both her front and back waist. Light auburn hair falls past her shoulders nestled on top of a face that would be best described as attractive. A squad of royal guards in their black uniforms stayed behind her at three metres at all times, and just to the side of the ship were Tylocor's own staff officers. Seven other blue-skinned people, four of whom were male and the rest female.

Most notably would be a Master Knight from The Zehiri Order, standing by the side of the princess. His own robes mimicking Lucius' own, with silver trim instead of gold. He bows to Lucius, but his sister does not. She only smiles at him.

"Brother, it's a pleasant surprise to have you home." The young royal steps closer to her brother, her white eyes locking with his. "What brings you back to Zehiri?"

Lucius glares at her as she continues to smile. "You forget your place Sister. You must remember you are a Knight of the Order first, my sister second." As if on cue she steps back and bows to her Grandmaster. Around her brother she reverts to her sisterly self, something Lucius is known to disprove of. "Now, to answer your question, Jyn, I'm home to talk with Coris. He and I are not seeing eye to eye and I must remind him who is King."

She tilts her head at the mention of their cousin, the current King Regent of Zehiri and holder of Lucius' seal. "Coris has been nothing but humble as far as I know, brother. What has he done to vex you so?"

Tylocor walks past the three to his group, not one to relish procedure. As he walks past, he speaks to the group. "He's just made a little mistake, nothing to big. Should be out of your hair soon enough, I expect." A grin before he sets himself with the other members of his species, who all talk in their native language, earning a scowl from the Master Knight of the Zehiri Order.

Before the Master Knight can lecture the uncouth Chiss, Lucius gestures to be silent. "Tylocor is right, but not about the size of the issue. He's acted in bad faith and as such he will find my words the least of his concern." The meaning of his speech does not escape the young Princess, nor the Master Knight to her side. "Lannera, please organise a meeting with the Regent."

Seemingly out of thin air, a Twi'lek wearing a very similar uniform to Tylocor. A white jacket falls from her shoulders to her knees, wrapped tightly to her body around the waist with a leather belt. A red pelisse hangs from her left shoulder depicting the royal symbol, a multi-headed serpent coiled around itself. Her pants are the same colour as her jacket, and are tucked into a pair of boots that run halfway up her calves. She gave a half bow, with her right arm saluting to her breast.

"Of course, your Majesty." She stands straight again, and her light blue skin reflects the sun. "Is there anything else you need? Something more specific, perhaps?" She offers. If there's one thing Lannera has learned over the years serving the Prince-now-King, it's that she can read him better than his own family.

"You already know, so please ensure they are ready before the meeting." Lucius can tell where the young Twi'lek was going, electing to let her do so. He looks over to the Master Knight now, his gaze now hardening from the subject from his Kingly gaze. "Report, Master Knight Skyron, is there any news of my Mother's whereabouts?"

A sad look overshadows the elder force user. "Unfortunately none, Grandmaster. We're to begin searching planets further away, as none of the ones within a week's travel have beared any fruitful news." He shuffles his robes around. "I've sent more search parties to the core worlds in the Republic, with the likelihood being that they would harbor her there."

Lucius' features do not change at all. The news was exactly what he expected, but it fueled his anger further as he now looks to his meeting with Coris. "Thank you, Skyron, keep me updated on your progress, but keep Jyn in line. Her old ways are still poking through your training."

He nods. "I will, Grandmaster."

The parties break, and Tylocor shares a meaningful look with Lucius before they go their separate ways. All of the blue men follow Tylocor into a hall off in the distance, close to the Royal Academy, where officers of the navy are trained. The other members, however, Including Lucius and his sister, make way for the palace itself.

* * *

Zehiri | Primeday 31th - 3rd Month | 3653 BBY | 0 ATC

Three people sit together in a sparsely decorated office, the only real decor being the rack of various alcohol behind the only desk. Tylocor sits behind this desk, with a holoprojector playing statistics on the shipments of supplies being delivered from Nar Shaddaa, having already placed an order to resupply their broken land forces. His two closest officers who he brought with him up the ranks sit on the other side of the desk, enjoying some of his alcohol. He too has brought out a bottle only for himself, the Sunfruit liquor. The other two drink something less expensive.

They were dressed exactly like him, though wearing less medals and pips on their breast, and of course, no black pelisse. A fairly similar uniform to that of the King's aid, Lannera. Their uniforms were grey in colour, and the boots reached their knees. Of course, his staff officers were both high ranking members in the admiralty like himself. Being the Royal Admiral had its perks, key among those deciding who serves directly under him. He leans back in his plush chair as the only female in the group speaks first.

"Is this wise?" She simply asks after taking a sip of her glass. Wine instead of liquor. She likes to believe she has more refined taste compared to the others of her kind.

The other staff officer nods his head. "Kaedis is right, Tylocor. It seems unwise to execute or otherwise punish the ruling regent, especially if our King expects to be away from the planet for the next while. It invites trouble and would only serve to give the other dissidents further cause to disrupt his rule. If anything he should-"

"That is not what I was talking about, Bryoli. I simply meant to question us getting inebriated before the meeting." Kaedis cuts her fellow staff officer off, knowing he would have continued his rant until someone did.

Tylocor sighs peacefully after another shot of Sunfruit liquor. "As far as whether or not punishing Coris is concerned, it's only our problem if the other dissidents threaten the navy. I trust the Zehiri Order to keep things in control with Lucius and I gone, and I'm sure he does too. And I'm not going to drink enough to lose my wits, Kaedis. I never do." He winks at her.

She scoffs at him, knowing him far better than to actually believe that statement. "If you say so."

The three of them sit quietly in the room before a notification pops on the holo projector. Tylocor straightens in his chair and answers the call. One of the few Captains who still has a ship in their navy appears on the screen. He seemed concerned, though it didn't seem urgent because he hesitated.

"Royal Admiral… there appears to be some Hutt ships closing in on Zehiri. Some thirty of them, all cruiser sized. We've hailed them, and they believe they have authorization to be here and to speak with you about it. The codes they gave to enter our space seem legitimate, but with the Hutts I wanted to be sure." He explains the situation the best he can without seeming like he was losing his composure.

A smile splits on Tylocor's face. "Wonderful. I apologize, Captain. I had meant to send a message to the all four captains about their arrival, but it completely slipped my mind. They would be the freighters bringing our military their weapons back. Let them through without any trouble, and give them my regards."

The Captain seems filled with relief. The Zehiri Royal Navy only has four frigates left after the Sith Invasion, and all four are only periodically stationed in Zehiri space due to their subservience to the Republic navy. Zehiri does still have it's capital ship in a drydock not too far from Tylocor's current location, as it is undergoing repairs and the moon shipyard is not large enough to effectively repair the large battleship.

"I will do just that, Royal Admiral. Thank you for your time." He salutes with a fist to his breast and a slight bow before the holo projector flickers off.

Kaedis looks intrigued. "Do we have the money for that? I doubt the Hutts would part with any weapons they sell for a cheap price, and they even serviced the hauling. What did you and our King get up to?"

"A little of this, and a little of that. It turns out that a slimy Hutt named Skarkoz owed the previous King of Zehiri some favors. Key among those supplying his entire black market weapon trade on Nar Shaddaa. The previous King was adamant about technological superiority, and so the weapons the army used were updated every couple of years or so. The backlog of older variants were sold to Skarkoz at a fair price. I also heard Skarkoz is a big fan of the more ferocious wildlife here on Zehiri, so he has a few of those running around on Nar Shaddaa as well." Tylocor explains to the inquisitive Commander. "We were able to buy the weapons back at a fifteen percent markup, and from what I heard the other people who buy from him get something closer to a hundred and fifty percent markup from what we sold the weapons to him for."

She raises her eyebrows. "Is Zehiri's industry really that hampered that we have to buy our old weapons back? At an increased cost?" Her skepticism is well placed. There is a double meaning to buying those guns, but it's likely only ever to subsidize their cost at a later date.

Bryoli takes his turn to scoff. "The Imperials didn't leave many factories left working. Only the ones that produced food, and that was only because they needed to feed their army while it was here. Fixing the rest of the factories has been a strain on the government, and served as a valid reason to raise taxes in Coris' eyes. Industry may be privatised, but if the royal family subsidizes the repairs of the industry, then they will have quite a backlog of favors in the private sector."

Tylocor takes another shot of his Sunfruit Liquor before corking the bottle and replacing it on the rack behind him. "A justification that has only truly made our King angry. If he had discussed the plan with Lucius before implementing it, there would be no need for this hearing to turn violent. Or exist to begin with." As he speaks he swivels around on the chair to face his two most trusted Staff Officers. "Let's hope our King is lenient."

Kaedis nods her head. "I'll drink to that." And she does. "Coris may be overstepping his bounds, but he has truly done the royal family a favor if he does what Bryoli believes."

Bryoli seems content with her response, and himself. "I also happen to like Coris. If only because he challenges me to Pazaak, and consequently loses everything he brings every time. It's become a reliable source of income for me." He finishes off his own wine glass, having only poured it because it was there.

Tylocor pushes a button on the holo projector and the image of their capital ship appears. A long ship that is only slightly thinner at the fore then at the aft. Loaded with a large complement of weapons. It was a sight to see, even in its damaged state. At full complement the ship was crewed at over thirty seven thousand people, and another five thousand marines stood onboard for various purposes. There were rooms dedicated to the Zehiri Order as well, and some Knights would usually travel with the glorious ship. For now, Tylocor has been granted the ship as an honorary position, likely to be removed at a later date when another capital ship has been built for him. This ship was the Royal Family's, of course.

The head engineer leading the repair efforts shimmers onto the screen almost immediately after Tylocor switches the view. "Royal Admiral," he salutes. "The repairs are going well, we're beating the timeframe I initially gave you. It should be fully repaired in three weeks. We're in the final stretch." He beams proudly at his accomplishments, made faster by the doubled staff that was ordered by the new King after the last one's demise.

Tylocor doesn't lose his smile, today has been a good day full of good news. He just hoped it would stay that way. "Wonderful, that was what I wanted to ask you about. You're beating your estimate by four months, I imagine our King will be pleased. I'll let him know of your efforts, Chief."

At the mention of praise and possible Royal recognition, the Engineer bursts into a smile of his own. "Thank you, Royal Admiral! We'll be sure to finish as soon as possible." He gives the same salute as the captain, and Tylocor shuts the holo projector off.

"I believe it's time for the meeting." Tylocor stands, and smoothes his grey jacket. The other two staff officers stand immediately after he does, and they follow him out of the room.

* * *

Zehiri | Primeday 31th - 3rd Month | 3653 BBY | 0 ATC

The three Chiss arrive just before the procession begins, with Lucius sitting upon his throne. Both the King Regent and the Senator of Zehiri stand before him, and members of the court surround the three people. The audience is filled from the local industry Barons, to Army and Naval officers. Of course the other members of the Royal Family are also in attendance, at least those directly related to the current topic. To begin with, Coris keeps his chin held high, and so does the Senator who has proven to be an avid supporter of Coris. The two facing the sitting King stand, waiting for the hearing to begin. The Senator wears long blue robes of varying hues and multiple layers, he's middle ages and carries a cane in his right hand.

Lucius takes a moment to silence the murmuring in the audience and holds that silence for a while. It becomes unpleasant very quickly, and Coris immediately falters, lowering his chin just a smidge. "I'm going to skip the pleasantries with you all. Today is not a day for them, all thanks to your Regent." He again let's the silence hang over the room. His words filled with anger and hatred. "He decided upon a policy, one I may or may not agree with, yet he elected to ignore protocol and inform me of his plan. This is but his first transgression, his second was enacting the policy, simply believing that he who holds my Royal Seal may act as he pleases."

Coris waits, and after letting the appropriate amount of time pass for all to only slightly understand their King. "My King, you tasked me with keeping order on Zehiri, a fact I have done to the utmost of my abilities. One error surely cannot overshadow my entire body of work?" He offers his most sincere reason, and most likely to earn him favors in the surrounding court audience.

"If only your words were true Coris." Lucius gestures to a single holovision projector, at the side of the throne room. "A voice recording of our meeting while I was in Hutt Space." The tape plays for all to here, Coris slowly shrivels inside as it plays. The tape alone damning evidence of his scheming.

The Senator steps forward. "My King, surely even if underhanded, he was still correct? Please understand that this is all good for the planet. No nation has ever been free of intrigue, and historically it has proven to be a useful tool." These were desperate words, trying to appeal to the more sinister side of Lucius.

"Republic trash… of course you'd defend the only soul here who accepts your presence. To act without my consent is treason, and before you attempt to bring Republic laws into my court, they are void as far as I'm concerned." Lucius cuts down the Senator. His word choice letting the man know he's an unwelcome force. It's not the man himself, no, it's who he stands for. The Republic has brought nothing but pain and war to Zehiri, and that is what angers Lucius truly. Coris is merely a puppet of the Senator in his eyes, one the Republic seems to manage well.

At this the Senator huffs, abashed. "I promise you the Senate will not agree with those words, and neith-"

"Silence! Know your place or lose you life. Choose." Lucius stands abruptly, his anger on show, and near all directed solely on the Senator. Those in the room from the Order can feel the Force react with Lucius, already bending to his will without the need to be called upon.

Now the Senator's face is red with anger, and he stomps his cane on the ground. "The Chancellor will not stand for this! Zehiri is to fall in line with the Republic! We are in trying times right now, and the last thing we need is a planet going rogue!" His shouting silences the audience even further, now they are devoid of their thoughts. The group of Chiss standing at the back of the procession all share a frown at this outburst, knowing just as well as Lucius how this will play out.

"Wrong choice, _Senator_." Lucius's hand, still at his side, begins to close as it did before, yet this time the holovision projector remains fine. However, the Senator finds himself short on breath, and soon he lacks any at all. His limbs writhing in all ways as he slowly rises in the air before the entire court. "The Republic will not interfere with my court, let this be a lesson to the scum who follow their every whim." Only a few seconds pass before a rather loud crunch is heard, followed by the sound of the Senator hitting the ground.

At the back of the room, the three Chiss share a shake of their head, all three for different reasons. Kaedis whispers to the other two quietly, so as not to disturb the meeting. "Leniency… our hope was for naught it appears." Two nods agree with her statement.

"Unfortunate, but it's as I thought." Tylocor responds in just as hushed a tone. He sighs, knowing that many things could go wrong with this move, but perhaps it might be the right play. He only wished that Lucius would consult him more on these matters, he has more use than just a strategist and negotiator.

Bryoli sighs. "I wonder who the replacement will be? Whoever takes Coris' position should be as lenient with his wallet." He hopes more than asks.

Tylocor raises an eyebrow. "You never know, Coris could talk himself out of this one. Possibly." He gives a shrug, to which both Bryoli and Kaedis give him a very concerned look of their own.

"Sure you haven't had too many drinks, Admiral?" Kaedis asks gently, putting the back of her hand against his forehead, which Tylocor swats away.

Lucius slowly walks down the few steps that lead up to his throne, nearing the dead body of the Senator and his Cousin. "Can we please clear the court floor, all present please move to the sides." As he instructed all move quickly, the air still filled with death and a deep seated hatred, but as Coris tries to join them he is stopped. "Coris, please remain where you stand. Making room was for your benefit after all." Coris opens his mouth, but before he can speak he is quieted by the silent hum of a recently drawn lightsaber. Lucius had used the force to remove the blade the back of his belt while those in the court moved.

"Cou… cousin, you can't kill me. You need me to rule while you are away. Please… I'll do as you say and I'll never falter to the Republics whims again. I promi-" He puts up his hands placatingly, knowing full well the Grandmaster of their Order far outstrips his own skill.

"Quiet, this was of your own doing. Now do as all from the Order are trained to do and defend yourself!" The king brings his lightsaber to his side, the silver colour barely visible in the marble room. Most present are not force users, and the very sight of a blade is considered an high honour. Some even take it upon themselves to bow, though the Chiss look at them with a rather dubious expression.

"You can't be serious, Lucius… I'm not even a Master Knight for god sake!" The Regent slowly takes steps backwards. There was no way he was drawing his blade, he could still talk his way out of it… at least he hoped to. "Lucius, I'll exile myself and leave Zehiri forever, just don't kill me!"

"No, I have drawn my blade, and as is custom among the Order, you will draw yours as well. Or be slain where you stand." Lucius' words are said with finality as he slides into the Order's primary battle stance. A wide stance with the left shoulder facing the opponent. His lightsaber is held in his right hand above his head like a crane, and his legs are splayed front to back to allow for a quick movement in either direction. His left hand is also in front, taunting the opponent to make an unfavorable move.

Coris refuses again, shaking his head as he begins to step back faster now. Soon turning to face the exit and spirit toward the doorway. Tylocor whispers something to Bryoli, who nods and jogs forward to the retreating King Regent. Hope appeared in Coris' face for a brief moment, then overshadowed with Horror when Bryoli steeled his gaze at the regent.

"Return Coris, fight like a man. Your King has spoken, and if you were to deny another of your duties, you would shame the Royal Family and all of Zehiri." Bryoli, for being a Chiss, is a rather large man. Buff and well toned from physical training. He could easily overpower the royal physically, but he hoped it would not come to that.

Seeing no way to remove the Chiss, even with his force powers, it would only delay his fate and as the blue skinned man said… and shame the entire Planet. He does all he can to steel himself. It takes a few minutes but he does eventually turn to face his King with lightsaber in hand. The blade flickers on and it produces a colour not dissimilar to Lucius'. It is a muted white, gray to most people's eyes. He slowly strides to his cousin's front, only twenty feet between them.

"Cousin, please make it quick." Coris speaks one final time, moving into his own combat stance, a less refined version shared by the King.

Both move at once, meeting directly in the middle of their previous positions. The King is the first to make an attack, his blade aiming for a single attack to end the duel. Yet it is blocked by Coris who counters with a upward slash at the King. With ease Lucius contorts out of the way, leaping behind Coris with little fanfare. That was the end, as the moment his feet touched the floor he impaled his blade through the poor soul's heart. With a flourish Lucius retracts the blade from Coris and places back onto his belt, the hum gone with the saber now shut off.

Silence for a moment, then slow clapping. No one truly liked Coris, his personality left a lot to be desired. Some he made rich, but most he made poor. The higher taxes, which might be used to subsidize repairs over the industry, would have more likely gone into his pocket. Lucius gives Bryoli a look, one he couldn't truly read, so he salutes the King and falls back into his previous position.

Lucius gazes around the ground. "Court is over, return to your own affairs." And so the court does,

* * *

Zehiri | Zhellday 34th - 3rd Month | 3653 BBY | 0 ATC

For all his Kingly wealth, Lucius likes to fancy himself a practitioner of moderation. To that regard, the office he sits in is rather spartan, with only a dark wood desk as the only true decoration. He sits at a chair made out of a wood similar to that of his desk, and cushioned rather well. Two chairs sit unoccupied in the front of his desk, as the two who were supposed to sit in them choose to stand in locations of their own choosing. Tylocor leans against a wall, having only taken a bottle of beer. He was trying to keep things light for this conversation, considering it is one of the few times Lucius asks for his counsel. The aid to the King, Lannera, stands behind Lucius. She knew why she was there, but she chose to follow standard procedure for herself instead of the offered chair. Kaedis stands next to Tylocor, though she stands straight while in view of her King.

"Good, now that you are all here we can begin. We have a few things to discuss, two of which I'm sure you all know about." Both Chiss nod their heads in acknowledgement, and Tylocor takes a healthy sip from his beverage. "Lannera, could you please inform Tylocor and his aid of the agenda." Lucius starts before asking the aid to continue for him, the holotable in her hands filled with the topics.

The aid nods and brings up the relevant information. "The first topic, the appointment of a new Regent. I have taken the liberty to make a short list, though due to the recent war only a few members of your family still live." She makes the address as formal as possible, already handing her tablet to her King.

Lucius takes the table, reading over the short list with a vested interest. The first few names on the list were his various other relations, form a second cousin to distant branch member. Both of which are highly regarded Knights of the Zehiri Order. About five names down the King comes to one he had not expected to see.

"Lannera, I believe you made a mistake. Jyn is in no state to rule in my place." Lucius shows the aid, who at the mention recoils slightly.

Tylocor raises the hand that holds the beer. "Actually I put her name on the list. Kaedis has a good explanation for it, which is why I brought her. I think it warrants listening to, at the very least." He then takes a sip from his raised bottle.

"I should have expected you to meddle, Tylocor, but at least you run it by me. Kaedis, is it?" The King looks to the female Chiss, knowing her face but not exactly who she is. She nods once, then reverts to standing straight. "What explanation do you have for me?"

She nods. "While you've been away, the Princess has been hard at work behind the scenes. From the way I see it, Coris would have had a much easier time if not for her. In between her studies she built relations with the other nobles and tycoons, gaining their favor and loyalty to the royal family. She's been playing a dangerous game for you all this time. Coris only had enough support with his new legislation to not get thrown in prison without official word from you. I would say she's more than suited." She explains, several instances of exactly what she said running through her mind as she does so.

Lucius mulls over the Chiss' words. Thinking about each instance his young sister has done something to keep his rule secure. While creating a wall for Coris to try and seize the throne for himself, or the Republic. "You make a strong case for her, but tell me, Kaedis. Are you willing to aid her if I chose to make her my Regent?"

She salutes at this, and bows deeply. "Of course, your Majesty. I will do my utmost to aid her in her time of need." She holds the position until a response.

"I believe you have mistaken me, if I follow this path, you will be her aid, full time. On Top of your duties to the Admiralty." Lucius corrects himself, waiting for a reaction from the now standing Chiss. If she truly believes Jyn is ready, she won't hesitate to do as asked.

She only looks at Tylocor, who is mid-sip in a drink before she bows again. "It would be an honor, your Majesty." Inwardly, she sighs. More work is just what she needs. Though it's not like she had much of a job in the admiralty, her ship was destroyed in the Sith invasion.

Lucius is slightly surprised at the response, expecting something uncouth like he's gotten used to from the larger Chiss. "Then, as your first duty, please go and fetch my sister. She should be with Master Knight Skyron, in the Order's temple."

Kaedies stands upright. "I will return, your Majesty." And she takes her leave at that, closing the door behind her.

Tylocor sighs. "More work? We're up to our ears you know." His words drip with sarcasm. Then he finishes off the beer and looks around for a bin, which he doesn't find so he just holds it dejectedly.

The King ignores the blue skinned man, looking over to his aid for the second topic. Without a word between them she starts. "The second topic, the appointment of a Senator. Though I know you wish it were not so, my Liege, we still need one."

Lucius clicks his tongue, looking to the holo tablet for the list of recommended appointees. The list is filled with known loyalist, loyal only to the crown and not too found of the Republic, most because they were refused refuge by the aforementioned Republic. He keeps scrolling, looking quickly at each name and the short snippet of information the holotable holds. It doesn't take long for him to finish looking at each entry. Undecided he pushes the tablet across the table to Tylocor.

The blue man wanders over and picks up the list, going through it himself. The shortlist holds fourteen names, seven of which he immediately crosses out for various reasons. He settles it down to two in the end after a few more seconds of deliberation. "I like the Twi'lek and Bairiel. Kya, the Twi'lek, is a third generation refugee turned citizen, which I'm sure you already know. She's won the hearts of her people, and in the city they reside in they've made her the mayor. I've met her once, at a noble gathering when I was first promoted to Rear Admiral. She seemed nice enough, and also had a strong willpower. Bairiel… he's the more standard fanatically loyal human. He doesn't think much, so he'd be good use to Jyn if she wants a puppet in the senate." Tylocor gives his recommendations, handing the tablet back.

"A puppet is only as good as the one holding the strings, and my sister is too rash. She may be willing to play with fire but this could cause a war. Kya will be the Senator, she holds Zehiri in high regard since her family was able to prosper here, unlike any other Republic world." Lucius makes the decision, handing the table back to his aid. "I wish to meet her before Tylocor and I depart again."

"Yes, my Liege. The next topic… is well, the fact you are not married." At the mention of that, Tylocor retreats a few steps back to his original spot. "The nobles are all planning to woo you, I think it would best if you resolved the issue before they can even try."

Like before, when a subject close to Lucius' heart is mentioned, something seems to contort and break. In this instance it;s the dark wood table that finds itself at the Force users anger. "I will not entertain the idea of marriage so soon after Nalah's passing. If the noble's choose to present me with their daughters, let them. Their scheming has never done them any good and I will not allow it change under my rule."

"Y..yes my Liege." An awkward silence takes over the room. The only sound audible is the last parts of the wood cracking under the pressure exerted by the master force user.

Tylocor waits a moment before speaking. "While we wait… should we discuss the next of the three Hutts that owe us… that is _you_ , favors?" He asks, hoping to change the King's mentality onto something less vexing.

"Feel free." Lucius agrees, though he's not all in the moment as his thoughts linger on his recently deceased lover. Her life cut short like many others in the war, but hers was not like the rest. She was targeted and killed to get the planet to surrender to the Sith Empire. They had hoped killing her would force the young prince to the table and accept Sith Rule. He did not, and it only lit a fire underneath him. One that was stoked after his father shared her fate.

Tylocor takes the chair, finally having enough of standing. "The one thing we have an abundance of is food, and good food at that. The Empire left all the food production alone to feed their armies while they were stationed here. Food itself isn't a big bargaining chip normally, but I would gather we have quite a few gourmet chefs. I suggest we use Skarkoz's fleet to carry frozen and sealed food back to Hutt space to sell at the space stations or planets… it won't make a lot of money, but it should pay for the weapons back and change." He explains, to which Lucius nods. "With the money we're paid for the food, we can look for other deals. I think the army should be sufficiently outfitted with three more of Skarkoz's convoys, which opens up all of the money from the food to be used elsewhere. Perhaps filling out our fleet?" He gives a grin, not that Lucius is truly listening, deep thoughts cloud his mind. Though Tylocor knew he would remember his speech. "One of the Hutts we have contact with is known to be a reseller of 'procured' ships. They're usually not the greatest, but they're much cheaper Kuat at the moment."

The King breaks from his thoughts to address the blue man. "Hutt ships are not known to be the best fighters, though I expect a few vessels with be worth looking at. To do this would be to openly act against the Republic, though the matter of the Senator dying can be resolved as an internal issue."

Tylocor raises an eyebrow. "I highly doubt the Chancellor would agree with you… but I know what you mean. It's either that or we go fleetless, and if I'm to understand your ambitions correctly… that's not acceptable." Tylocor reasons, already thinking of different ways to produce ships if this was denied.

"I never said I disagreed, I merely reminded you to act with discretion." Lucius smiles slyly at his confidant. "Lannera, find a way to fund this transaction without using official records. We'll cut a deal with another Hutt to store our ships until we have need of them." At the mention of her, the aid snaps to attention and begins writing on the pad.

A grin. "Great. I suggest for these next three shipments, instead of saving the money we earn from selling the food, we invest it back into our repairing industry. This also serves to lower the taxes, as that was the justification. Solve two problems with one stone." Tylocor suddenly feels the urge for a drink, but holds off on running out of the room to get some.

The door to the office opens and two feminine figure pass through, the blue skinned of the two closing the door behind her. She instinctively falls next to Tylocor, then thinks better of it and stands behind the Princess who was the other entrant. "I was informed you requested my presence, brother." She smiles warmly at

Lucius clicks his tongue atn his sisters lax attitude, one he hopes she'll get over. "How many times must I remind you to act appropriately around your King and Grandmaster?" He sighs, moving onto the actual reason he called for her. "You are hereby appointed as the Regent of Zehiri… you may thank your new aid Kaedis. However, you will continue your training and if I don't see an improvement I will find a replacement for you."

She bows deeply. "I am honored, Grandmaster." She speaks formally, having become more rigid after the beration. "But… why me? If I may ask, that is." She looks over her shoulder at Kaedis before returning her gaze to Lucius.

"I have heard of the actions you performed in my absence, now you may act without the need for secrecy. If you wish to know more, refer to your aid." The King stands from his chair, before slowly bending down to collect a round coin like object from the ruin of the desk drawer. "With this seal you act as my official Regent, use it wisely sister." He holds out the seal for the young force user.

She takes it and smiles at the intricate patterns. "Thank you, bro- Grandmaster. You will not regret placing your trust in me." The smile she gave him would melt the hearts of most young men, but it seems the King shrugs it off as deftly as Coris' attacks.

Some pleasantries were exchanged before Jyn and her new aid take their leave. Lannera informs that there were no other important decisions to discuss, but Tylocor cuts in before he was dismissed. "There is one. It's about the capital ship."

Lucius' eyebrow raises at the mention of his prized position. "What about the ZRN Zehiri?"

A slight uptick of the eyebrow, almost imperceptible on Tylocor's face. He really wishes the king would change that ship's name. "It should be done in the next two weeks. The extra teams you assigned have helped repairs quite a bit. I suggest we wait to leave and take it with us. There's nothing quite like a power move with a battleship under your command."

"You know what the full complement requires, do you think we can spare the men?" Lucius is rather interested in having the ship with him. Not only is it a power move as suggested, but it's far faster than the liner he prefers.

Tylocor has the audacity to laugh at that. "Yes, my King. Currently the men in the admiralty are serving as bar patrons. The Royal Guard was almost untouched by the invasion, as such we weren't required to help in subduing any riots. I daresay the men have been a little lazy. It'll do them good to get back to work."

"Good, have their training quadrupled for the next two weeks, that should ready them. I shall have Lannera send for a unit of Knights from the Order." Lucius finalises the plan, readying to leave the office and the paperwork to both his aid and the Royal Admiral.

Finally, something that was actually in his job description. "Right away, your Majesty." Tylocor salutes and takes his leave with a splitting grin, already having the perfect drink in mind to celebrate.


End file.
